Wait, What?
by Mari Vargas
Summary: Mainly a Freo fic but also some Little Big Three. This is my first story. Warning: I broke up a lot of canon couples, not that I don't like them that's just how it happened. Also I tolerate a lot of things, but I DO NOT tolerate homophobes. So if you don't like that, I don't want to hear it.
1. Chapter 1: Where did it all begin?

**A/N: Hey so this is my first fanfiction and it was a long time coming and it took a lot of people to convince me to even attempt to write this. Also I can't promise any sort of regular updating because I'm going into my Senior year of high school which is busy enough as it is without also adding in my college courses I'm taking because my program is also an Early College high school. I'm also ADD or ADHD Inattentive type so sitting down to write is very hard for me and I often forget what I wanted to say and then remember it again two weeks later. Anyways while I have a long list of people to thank for this getting written I will thank one in particular: Repairboyloving. Its thanks to this awesome person that I finally decided "to hell with everything I'm gonna write something." Check out their stories too because they are awesome! **

**Warnings: All canonical pairings in the seven were broken up; homosexuality is a big part of this story, so I'm sorry to the homophobes out there but I don't want to hear it. M/M, F/F, Threesome, I don't know what else to put as a warning so let me know if you see something I should add**

**Main Pairings: Frank/Leo, Jason/Nico/Percy**

**Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Annabeth/Reyna, Hazel/Piper, Tyson/Ella**

**PJatO/HoO Characters: Annabeth Chase, Ella the Harpy, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Tyson**

**Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a high school/college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 1: _Where did it all begin?_**

Leo's POV

"Leo! Get your butt down here and help clean up the kitchen!" Jason shouted from the floor below.

"Ya, ya. I'm on my way," I respond back dropping my knot of wires, screws, and random pieces of metal. As we were cleaning I thought back on how this all happened, how Jason and I ended up living together far, far away from any of the rest of our friends and family.

~flashback~

_Jason and Piper were broken up by the time we defeated Gaea; they just didn't work and their whole relationship had been based on false memories. Jason and Nico were spending a lot of time together which was kinda weird but cool that someone was finally able to break through the Ghost King's barriers and befriend him. Then one day, a few days after the war, Nico came up to all of us and—after looking back at Jason several times—he took a deep breath and told us all that he was gay. I was the first on my feet patting him on the back and congratulating him on coming out with my typical bright-as-the-flames-I-make grin. A week later the Golden Couple broke up—turns out they both realized they were about as straight as one of the wires in my contraption I had just set aside in the room above. Percy chased after Nico and while Annabeth watched them amused Reyna just waltzed up and kissed her straight out saying how she felt for the daughter of Athena. It wasn't long until the other child of death started coming to the realization that both her relationships, with Frank as well as with my great grandfather, were a little too friend-sy feeling to really be an 'I love you' type relationship. She and Beauty Queen ended up getting together—I think that had something to do with the daughter of love feeling sorry for Hazel for not knowing what love was and decided to show her, guess it worked so well that they just ended up together. I guess all of this was just too much for Frank because he just left a week and a half after Hazel dumped him. Not just moved either, but all the way up in Canada._

~end flashback~

"LEO!"

"What!" I shout in surprise as I snap back to reality. Jason is just looking at me.

"You spaced out again…" Jason finally said, mostly teasing and slightly almost worried but not really.

"Oh like I don't catch you doing the same all the time," I decide to tease him back with a smirk.

He blushes. "Yeah, w-well- that's why we moved away together right? That way when we space out we at least don't have to explain ourselves…"

"See? And besides I was just thinking about that: how this all ended up happening," I say.

"You know, that is a good question—what was the trigger for all of this happening? Was it because I pushed Nico to come out?"

"Nah, I'm thinking it was when you and Pipes broke up. You _totally_ had feelings for him back then, but thought it was just because you felt like you had a duty to the little death kid," I said with a huge, teasing grin.

"Shut up and set the table for three," Jason said with his face aflame—well not really but you know what I mean.

"Wait three? Who's the third?" I ask.

"You really weren't listening to me that WHOLE time, were you?"

"Um…sorry?"

"Ugh whatever. I was just telling you that the huntresses are in the area and so my sister came over. She's in the living room watching the TV right now," Jason says, rolling his eyes.

My ears catch fire suddenly. "You mean she's been out there the whole time we've been talking in here?!" I hiss out.

"Yep, and by the sounds of it my little brother has a crush on Death Breath," a new voice said from behind me. My hair catches on fire and I turn around seeing Thalia with a shit-eating grin on her face. "And YOU have a crush on one of them too." I just stand there spluttering until Jason suddenly dumps a cup of water over my head. By this point Thalia is full on laughing on the floor.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Jason says, exasperatedly.

So now we're eating. After a while of eating in silence, all of a sudden Thalia pipes up. "So, wait, let me get this straight: you two AREN'T together?"

Me and Jason gave her a bewildered look, then gave each other disgusted looks.

"Okay, so I'll take that as a no…" she continued.

"OF COURSE NOT!"-"No way!" Jason and I protested at the same time.

"Everyone thinks you are. They think that's why you two moved in together, and that's also why they haven't come looking for you," Thalia informed us.

"Wait what?" Jason asks.

"What do you mean 'that's why they haven't come looking for us'?" I ask, no desperation seeping into my voice, no-sir-ee.

"Well they figure you two don't want to be 'disturbed' if you know what I mean," Thalia replies.

I scrunch up my nose. "Dude. No. Just no. Not with Jace. That's just wrong—he's like my brother."

"Ya same here with Leo," Jason continued from where I left off.

"Okay, well if dating your metaphoric-brother is wrong, what about your actual-cousin(s)?" Thalia turned back on us.

Both of us blushed brilliantly and Thalia smirked victoriously. "L-look, th-that's TOTALLY different—" Jason started only to be cut off.

"How so? You and Leo are hardly even related—"

This time I was the one to cut her off. "Not true: his dad is my dad's dad."

"WOULD YOU TWO LET ME FINISH! As I was saying—it's not about being related; it's about…you know, feelings and…stuff…" Jason said, finishing off kind of lamely.

"So… You two aren't together, and you're avoiding the people closest to you because…you two each like someone from that crew," Thalia summed up. As we started making incomprehensible protests and excuses, she cut us off again. "You two are stupid. At least have them over some time; their worried about you guys, all of you from the seven that have just disappeared. Frank they can't get to, but you guys they can." Thankfully she missed my pained look when she mentioned Frank's name.

"…Alright, it would be good to catch up with them any ways…" Jason consented.

"GREAT! Now to _make sure_ you two actually invite them over here _and give them your address_ I will be there when you Iris Message them," Thalia stated with a diabolical smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Again, Beauty Queen

**Warnings: All canonical pairings in the seven were broken up; homosexuality is a big part of this story, so I'm sorry to the homophobes out there but I don't want to hear it. M/M, F/F, Threesome, I don't know what else to put as a warning so let me know if you see something I should add**

**Main Pairings: Frank/Leo, Jason/Nico/Percy**

**Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Annabeth/Reyna, Hazel/Piper, Tyson/Ella**

**PJatO/HoO Characters: Annabeth Chase, Ella the Harpy, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Tyson**

**Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a high school/college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 2: ****_Wrong Again, Beauty Queen_**

Jason's POV

Now it's three days later, and an hour before when we had decided to meet up. Leo is _once again_ up in his workroom messing around with somethi- **BOOM!**

"LEO! Get your ass down here and help, instead of causing the house to fall apart before the gang even gets here!"

Just as Leo skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, covered in oil and still slightly smoking, there's a knock at the door. We run to get it, shoving each other to get to it first. Which is how we ended up falling through the door way still wrestling as we finally got the door open.

"Whoa, is this a bad time?" Piper laughed jokingly. Her arm was around Hazel's waist, which was actually pretty cute and thankfully proved that I didn't have any romantic feelings for her still since it didn't make me feel jealous. Behind them were Annabeth and Reyna, who were both smirking at us with their arms crossed over their chests. Even Rachel and Octavian (who were bickering in the background) and Tyson and Ella were here, but I couldn't see Percy and Nico anywhere.

"Nope, you guys are right on time, and Leo here just decided to make things explode _again_ even though he knew you guys were coming over," I said with a slight glare at the Latino beneath me.

"I state again: is this a bad time," Piper says, full on laughing now. Leo joins in in her embarrassment of me, laughing too.

"Not like that!" I say blushing as I get up. Only to get knocked down again by a puppy.

"JASON!" the puppy shouts. Wait… not a puppy: it's Percy. Behind him I hear a deep chuckle that sends shivers down my spine, but not in a bad way.

"Calm down Perce, let the boy get up," said dark voice says. I look up and confirm that it is indeed Nico.

"Wow, you've really grown up," I say as I get up (finally) and set the Sea-child down.

"Are you just going to stand there blocking the entrance, or are you going to let us in?" Octavian snapped, apparently no longer arguing with Rachel—and looks to have lost said argument as she is smirking victoriously.

"Right!" Leo says jumping up and gesturing for them to enter.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess. As I said Leo decided to mess with his machines up in his work room rather than help get this place ready," I say as they walk into our pristine home.

"Oh please, this place is _sparkling_ compared to the rest of our homes," Annabeth says.

"Besides, you don't need to pick up for us! We're friends, heck closer than friends even!" Percy says grinning.

"The only question I have though is why you guys decided to move away?" Nico said with a raised eyebrow as we walked into the living room and I sent Leo to get snacks.

I turned red as I scrambled for a response. It's not that I wasn't expecting the question, I just couldn't ever come up with a good enough response to it.

"Ya, it's not like we would have picked on you two or made fun of you, after all you're not the only gay ones in the group," Hazel said. It was then that Leo came back in with the snacks and after putting them down on the coffee table, he put his hands on his hips in a sassy way.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight: Jason and I are NOT dating. We moved out TO FIND people to date, since y'all were all already paired up, and he and I weren't interested in each other in that way. We did NOT move away because we were afraid of how you guys would react to us being gay," Leo said.

"So you are gay! I knew it! Reyna you owe me ten bucks," Piper cheered, holding her hand out to Reyna which was quickly filled with a ten dollar bill.

"You made a bet on whether we were gay or not?" I start.

"And YOU bet that we weren't?" Leo finished, looking at Reyna like she was crazy.

"Ya, I mean come on. None of our relationships with girls ever worked out, and it was mostly just because we were trying to make ourselves believe there was something there that there just wasn't," I continue.

"Told you!" Annabeth and Piper chorus.

"Okay, really is this all you guys have been doing the last year and a half we've been gone? Discussing mine and Leo's love lives?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Well not all we've been doing, but ya…" Percy says with a shrug.

"That reminds me, have you guys heard from Frank? He hasn't spoken to any of us since he left, probably doesn't want to because of everything… But maybe he's talked to you guys? Since you left us too?" Hazel asks sounding hopeful.

Leo can't hide his look of sorrow this time, like he had with my sister, and the others see it.

"You liked him huh?" Piper says softly and awe-filled. "No… not liked—loved."

"Still wrong Beauty Queen," Leo says with a heartbreaking smile, "I'm still in love with him…"


	3. Chapter 3: Could it be?

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while. Other updates might take longer I'm not sure, but I felt bad just leaving it like this even though not much is going on for me right now since school just started back this week (the only excuse I find reasonable enough is that I'm fighting to get my favorite teacher back into my schedule after my English teacher thought it would be best to combine her two English classes which requires going into the office almost everyday to make sure to stay on top of what's going on). I'm also sorry this is so short. It's just I was having trouble writing this chapter earlier this week during one of my breaks at school, but then I had a sudden burst of inspiration on how to fix it at 11pm (my time) and grabbed my computer and erased a whole scene which had been bugging me and replaced it. It's actually longer now. I probably would have made it longer,but that just felt like a good place to cut it off. Hoping to update again soon, but I know better than to promise specifically when I will. **

**Warnings: All canonical pairings in the seven were broken up; homosexuality is a big part of this story, so I'm sorry to the homophobes out there but I don't want to hear it. M/M, F/F, Threesome, I don't know what else to put as a warning so let me know if you see something I should add**

**Main Pairings: Frank/Leo, Jason/Nico/Percy**

**Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Annabeth/Reyna, Hazel/Piper, Tyson/Ella**

**PJatO/HoO Characters: Annabeth Chase, Ella the Harpy, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Tyson**

**Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a high school/college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 3: Could it be...?**

Percy's POV

"Ok…so he's gay at least…" I said to my ghost prince as we closed the door on the guest room we were sharing. We were all staying for a while to catch up with each other. And I suppose now help Leo too. Me and Nico were sharing a room across from Annabeth and Reyna. Piper and Hazel were on the next floor next to Tyson and Ella's room was across from his. Rachel and Octavian were on the top floor and across from each other.

"Yes. Now the question is who is he interested in?" Nico said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Leo left because he was—is in love with Frank. What if Jason moved with him for a similar reason?" the Ghost King asked.

"Oh my gods! Do you think he might be into someone at camp that's straight?"

"Or equally unattainable," he said with a pondering look.

"…Do we even have a chance?" I ask quietly, afraid of the answer.

"…We always have a chance…but who knows how good that chance is…?"he responds eventually.

~break~

The next day at breakfast, it was almost comical the tension between the two future seers. Although, while Jason was trying to contain his laughter, Leo was looking almost sick.

"Hey, flame-thrower, are you ok?" Piper asked him.

"Those two have been going at it since last night. They were arguing about everything, from who gets the bathroom first, to how to brush your teeth, to how many stuffed animals were acceptable to sleep with," Leo said with a groan, heading hitting the table.

"I still think you should be able to sleep with as many as you want!" Octavian shouts with renewed vigor.

"Yeah, sure, but your obsession with them is just plain creepy!" RED shouts back.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay RED, Octavian, calm down for a bit. Leo doesn't need the extra stress here!" I say, halting the arguing immediately.

"Right, we need to help Leo get his man," Piper pipes up.

"And Jason his," Annabeth says walking into the dining area finally.

"W-what? I-I don't think that's necessary really! I mean I'm fine and it's not like they like me like that anyways!" Jason rambles, blush intensifying with each word he says. Leo elbows him sharply under the table, but it was too late, we had all already heard him.

"Wait, 'they'?" Hazel asks with a smirk.

"Alright, no getting out of this one, fess up Jason," Reyna says mirroring her smirk.

"I-I.." Jason starts before **BOOM!**

"Aw, hellhounds…" Leo says running up to his workroom.

"Everyone outside!" Jason shouts, thankful for the distraction. After he made sure we were all safely outside he ran up to help Leo.

"…do think 'they' might be us? I mean he did say that 'they' didn't like him like that. Maybe he would think that because 'they' were already together? Like we are," I lean over and whisper to Nico. He seems to ponder over this for a while, but doesn't respond.

~break~

After a while, when smoke stopped billowing out one of the top windows, they came outside to where everyone was—in the back by the gazebo and lake.

"Hey sorry guys, I miss wired something earlier and accidentally confused it with the wire of a different machine," Leo apologizes as they come back out, now covered in soot and grease. Jason's hair was sticking straight up, which was kind of adorable.

"Hey any plans for today?" Rachel asks, looking kind of excited.

"We were thinking about maybe showing you guys the town or something," Jason says.

"Oooooh yes!" I shout jumping up probably looking like an excited puppy.

Everyone else agreed that that sounded like a great idea, so we left soon after. Although Jason and Leo left to get clean and changed first.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**A/N: Okay ya so.. Super long wait for a super short chapter... I am incredibly apologetic for this and actually have plenty of excuses, but it's been so long I've forgotten most of them anyway. To keep it short, I'm struggling with my language classes like usual. I simply do not have the kind of concentration required for writing (yes I am well aware of the irony that I am writing this). I won't lie, I have been on my computer, quite often in fact, since the last time I updated. I have some friends in a psychology class (first one that is directly through our high school whoot, whoot!) so I always agree to help them with their surveys for their homework and long story short one of these asked about how many hours I spend on electronics to which I truthfully answered about 12-23 hours each day, almost always school related in one way or another. But ya that's just it, I would go on my computer with the intent to write more for this story, and would end up doing school work instead (I am very much aware that is usually the inverse of what normal people say, but then I am not normal).**

**Warnings: All canonical pairings in the seven were broken up; homosexuality is a big part of this story, so I'm sorry to the homophobes out there but I don't want to hear it. M/M, F/F, Threesome, I don't know what else to put as a warning so let me know if you see something I should add**

**Main Pairings: Frank/Leo, Jason/Nico/Percy**

**Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Annabeth/Reyna, Hazel/Piper, Tyson/Ella**

**PJatO/HoO Characters: Annabeth Chase, Ella the Harpy, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Octavian Simmons, Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Tyson**

**Disclaimer: I am not 50 some odd years old. I am only a high school/college student with a love for mythology. All rights to the series and the characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Wait, What?**

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

Annabeth's POV:

While we were out exploring the town, we came upon the local mall. Piper and Rachel decided they wanted to use the boys as dress-up dolls and eventually even got me, Hazel and Reyna in on the idea. Together we conspired against the boys—sans Tyson as Ella had convinced him to take her to the bookstore we had passed near the entrance—and eventually got them all into dressing room stalls at this one store that was entirely comprised of trendy trade-in or donated clothing—like a trendy Goodwill. I only made out the initials "B" and "E" in the name through my dyslexia, but it didn't really matter anyways.

So the girls were grabbing clothes and tossing them to the boys before promptly sending them back into their changing stall. We were the only ones in the store and there weren't even that many people at the mall to begin with, so the staff was ok with us hogging the dressing rooms. Nico was currently wandering the store looking for something to try on with Reyna's help. Me and Rachel had just sent Leo into his dressing room a few seconds ago, when Piper walked up.

"Geez what's taking Jason so long, I want to see him in what me and Hazel had found," she said with a glint in both her and Hazel's eyes and small, mirthful smiles fighting to cross their faces. I shrugged, not knowing either.

"Percy's taking a while with his latest, too," I noted.

"How about we go check on them, hm?" Rachel suggested.

Piper and Hazel reached Jason's stall first and pulled open the current. Only to have confusion flit across their features.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked as she and Nico came back.

Before the other two girls could say anything, I responded instead. "This…" I said with slight horror and dread.

I had just pulled aside the curtain, but to my surprise I did not see Percy. Or rather, he was not the only one I saw.

Jason was there too, over Percy, with Percy tugging him closer. But the most horrifying part, was that their lips were locked together.

* * *

**Again sorry it's so short, and that it's kinda a cliff hanger, but ya... Anyways I managed to get a friend of mine into this fandom. I've been having her power read the series since about the end of September and she is currently almost at the end of Mark of Athena. Aaaaaand she's requesting two stories from me... A Solangelo (even though she doesn't really understand the supreme significance of that yet) and A JasonxBrick. When she suggested that last one, it looked like some of the college and high school students hanging around in the cafeteria were about to run and grab someone from security to give me first aid because I was laughing so hard I eventually stopped breathing for a bit. I told her that would end up being one of the crackiest crack!fics ever and it would probably end up being a drabble. She looked me straight in the eye and said "So you'll do it then." No question about it and apparently I get no say. SO, anyone who actually read this, maybe drop me a review on your opinion if I should do this? Or really any kind of review is nice. I know not a lot of Freo has happened yet, but that's because Frank's not here yet... Should I do a drop in on Frank next? I don't, give me your opinion! **


End file.
